Digimon Royalty
by lexjamin0905
Summary: Davis has a secret past. when he is betrayed the others find out about that past, and how little they knew about Davis


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Betrays

Davis P.O.V.

"Thanks for helping me again Mrs. Hiroki." I told my guidance counselor. "Your welcome Davis. Dyslexia is no easy thing to deal with. At least you aren't acting like you used to. You would always sleep during class." Mrs. Hiroki told me. "Well I'm still me. I'll see you next week Mrs. Hiroki." I said leaving her office. My name is Davis Motomiya. You might know me as the leader of the second generation of Digi-Destined. If you don't know what that is then let me explain. The Digi-Destined are a group of kids paired with creatures from another world called the Digital World. These creatures are called Digital Monsters or Digimon for short.

Anyways kids are paired with a digimon and are destined to save both worlds from a great evil. I was called on, the second time the Digital World was in danger. I saved the Digiworld along with my friends Kari Kamiya, TK Takaishi, Yolei Inoue, and Cody Hida. Well at least I thought they were my friends. If only I would have known what was in store for me when I showed up late to our meeting that night. Anyways after the battle digimon were known throughout the whole city because evil digimon couldn't stop attacking us. That was when I was twelve. Now I'm eighteen. I'm a senior in high school and am close to graduating with my class. Well at least that was what WAS going to happen. Let me explain what I mean by that and my comment about Kari and the rest of them not being my friends.

It started later that night. I was doing my homework like I usually did now. It used to be where I would just borrow Kari's paper and copy down the answers before class. We had every class together but my secret class. I had a different seventh hour then everyone else. I had a music class. No one but my friend Matt knew about this because I didn't want anyone to know. Matt didn't even know until he caught me there after school talking to my teacher about my out of school assignments. Anyways I was doing my homework and was so focused on getting it done so I could graduate that I didn't even notice what time it was until my sister Jun came in five minutes before and reminded me about the meeting that was tonight.

I quickly put my homework away, got in more comfortable clothes, and ran out of the door with my cell phone, D-3, and DemiVeemon, my partner, in my messenger bag. Yeah, I know, digimon are known throughout the whole city and DemiVeemon was in my bag. Well this was the weekend of a special event and tons of people would be coming to our city. I didn't feel like explaining digimon or trying to convince someone that DemiVeemon was a stuffed animal. Anyways I was running to my destination when I ran into someone. I wasn't paying attention so it was probably my fault.

"Sorry." I told the person. "It's alright. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm actually new to the city and was trying to find my cousin's house. I'm just visiting, I didn't move here" the guy said. I could tell it was a guy from his voice. "Oh, it's just you Takato?" I said, when I realized who it was. "Wait, Davis. Is that really you?" Takato asked. We haven't seen each other since we were both ten. "No, it's Kazu." I said sarcastically. "You don't have to bite my head off." Takato said. "What are you doing here anyways?" I asked him. "I just came to visit. I thought it was about time your team met Rika and I." Takato said. "Where is Rika, then?" I asked. "Try looking behind you." A familiar voice said behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Rika standing there.

"Come on I'll take you to meet the others." I said as I looked at my phone and saw I was about five minutes late. When we got to the meeting place, which was Kari's house, I let myself, Takato, and Rika in. I knew that the meeting would be in her bedroom and that everyone would be waiting there for us. As I walked back to her bedroom I overheard Yolei on one of her usual rants about me. They were usually about how I was better than someone else now. That was always when someone was talking about me. No one really liked me even though I'm a very kind and loving person. I'm still like I was when I was twelve, courageous, happy, protective over my friends, doing what's right and what has to be done even if it could get me killed, telling people how I feel about them. Anyways I overheard Yolei start her rant only this time it's about how I'm late.

"He's late again. You'd think that being the leader of our generation, would mean that she would be hear on time but no, he's always late to our meetings." Yolei started. "Yeah, Davis is always late. I wonder what has him being late this time." Kari said in response to Yolei's statement. "I don't care but he needs to grow up and learn responsibility. I mean he's the leader and is always late, he's doing stupid things which ends with us having to save him, and he's just plain ignorant" TK said breaking my heart, Takato wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

I sensed Rika's killing intent rise. Yeah, it's true. I'm always late when I'm the leader and should be here first. I have good reasons for that though. I'm always doing "stupid" stuff even though it's the things that have to be done or should be done no matter the cost. The only thing that's not true is me being ignorant. I only speak the truth. It's not ignorance if it's true. I learned that from a friend when I was seven. I was part of a different group of Digi-Destined that was known as the Legendary Warriors back then, Takato and Rika and their friend Henry were a part of the team as well. We got the spirits of the thirteen Legendary Warriors and save the world from Lucemon but the cost was losing all the beautiful things there. In the end, we had to say goodbye to the friends we made but we kept our spirits. We were called back once after that to help out with a small misunderstanding that led to a fight between two cities.

"Guys why are you talking about Davis like that. She's your friend." Patamon, TK's partner and an old friend of mine said. Patamon used to be one of the rulers of the Digital World back when I was seven along with Kari's partner Gatomon and my friend Willis's partner Lopmon. "Yeah you know better than to do this." Gatomon said. "The digimon are right you know." Cody and Ken said in unison. Cody and Ken were cousins. Ken's dad and Cody's mom were twins but were separated at birth. They only found out about a year after we saved the Digital World. "Why do you care? It's all true and it's not like we are even friends. We never would have become friends if the Digital World had never been in trouble." Kari said.

"We ARE his friends. He also saved your pathetic lives many times and your treating him like crap" Gatomon said. At that point I turned around and went home crying, Takato and Rika following after me. I was grateful to Gatomon, Patamon, Wormmon, Upamon, Ken, and Cody. I know that Wormmon and Upamon didn't say anything but they were the ones who just followed and didn't say anything because they didn't want to make anyone angry. I was like that at one point. It was when I was seven. When I got there Jun asked me what was wrong and I told her what I had heard. When I was done, I had to beg Jun and Rika not to kill the three teenagers. There were two reasons for that. When I was fifteen and Jun was eighteen our parents were killed in a car crash. Jun raised me from that point. She's all that I have left and I don't want her or Rika to be in jail for life because they killed three teenagers for breaking their baby brother's heart.

After that I went to my bedroom to finish my homework and then go to bed. DemiVeemon was watching me with a worried look on his face. I wrote a letter. I planned on giving it to Cody or Ken when I saw them tomorrow. I would have to do it in private. To sum up the letter it said that I was quitting the team. I would still help out the Digital World though. It also said to give the goggles Tai gave me to someone else and to have Patamon and Gatomon explain my secret to the group. They needed to know that I had done so much for the Digital World and that I would be a better Digi-Destined than what Kari, TK, and Yolei would ever hope to be.

That was basically what the letter said. Once it was finished the letter I went out into the living room to talk to Jun about something. I knew what I wanted now. I was planning on asking Mrs. Matsuki, Takato's mom, if I could live with them till the school year was over. Yeah, I was asking a lot but I couldn't stay here anymore. It was either Takato's or my friend Tommy's house. Tommy was a Legendary Warrior too. Anyways Jun said that I should do it. She knew that it would slowly kill me on the inside if I had to stay near Kari, TK, or Yolei anymore. I decided that I would call tomorrow after school to see if I could stay with them. I then went to bed. I then woke up because my alarm went up.

Once I was finished with my morning routine I left. It was earlier than when I usually leave for school but that was because I was wanting to avoid three teenagers and find one of two other teenagers. When I got to school, I was greeted by a few students who are usually here early and liked me. It was probably because of my status on the soccer team. There were also a few teachers. I went to my locker and grabbed what I would need for my morning classes and then walked around for a little while. It was 7:15 when I looked at my watch. I knew that people would start showing up soon so I started heading to my first class so I could put my stuff at my desk and talk to my teacher. On the way, I ran into Mrs. Hiroki.

"Davis, your here early." Mrs. Hiroki said. I just sighed knowing that she would eventually find out. She was the guidance counselor for Cody, Ken, Yolei, and Kari so one of them was probably going to tell her sooner or later. "What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Hiroki asked. "I'll tell you later. Would after school be fine." I replied. "Sure, anything for you. I'll see you later then." Mrs. Hiroki said and walked off. She had become a second mother to me and I didn't want to lie to her or try to avoid it so I was going to tell her. I then left to make sure I could talk to my teacher before class started.

When I got there, I was lucky to find that my teacher was there. I told him that I wanted a new seat away from Kari and Tk, who shared my first hour with me, and that I would like to be paired with someone else on group assignments. He asked why and I told him that we got in a fight and that I didn't want to be near them for a while. He agreed to move me and do that other stuff and showed me where I would be sitting now. Not even five minutes later Kari and Tk walked in and came over to me. I was hoping for a miracle. I am the Child of Miracles so it would be my wished that would be answered before others. The one minute bell rang and Tk and Kari were forced to go to their seats.

After that the first half of the day went by like a breeze. I hadn't talked to Kari or the others at all so far. I would have talked to Ken or Cody but they were always with Tk, Kari, or Yolei so I just left them alone. I would always be the first to leave class and the last to enter so I couldn't talk to the three teenagers. I would also ask my teachers to move me and pair me with other kids on group assignments and if I was asked why I told them that I got in a fight with Kari, Tk, and Yolei. All of them agreed. When lunch came, I went and sat with the soccer team so I didn't have to talk to Kari, Tk, and Yolei. Ken came over at lunch to see if something was wrong and I gave him the note telling him to read it with the others later.

I also gave him a package telling him to open it when he opened the note. I then told him I had to go and I went off to my next class early. I only had this class and my music class left so I was happy. I asked my history teacher, history was my next class, the same thing I asked all my other teachers and told him the same thing I told my other teachers and got the same answer. History went by quickly and I quickly left for my music class before I could be caught by Kari, Yolei, or Tk. When I got there, I got ready and waited for class to start. Music went by slower than the other classes but I was happy about it. I didn't have this class with Tk, Kari, or Yolei and I loved this class more than any other, well with the exception of soccer but that didn't count as a class really.

After school I told my soccer coach that I couldn't be at practice today because I had a meeting with Mrs. Hiroki. I then left to go find her. Not even five minutes later was I explaining to Mrs. Hiroki what I had overheard. She told me that she was sorry and that she would talk to them about it which I told her not to because I was planning on moving in with a friend of mine because I couldn't be near them anymore. I also told her how it was killing me to be near the three teenagers. She said that she understood and that she would talk to me later. She then wrote down her email and phone number and told me to contact her if I ever needed her. I then left the school with Takato and Rika, not knowing we were being watched by Ken

 **After School - Computer Lab**

Ken P.O.V.

I had called a meeting with the others, well except for Davis, to talk about the note and package that I got from Davis. I had read the letter over after lunch when I had time in class and almost started to cry when I finished. I was going to kill the others for what they did to Davis. Now it's no secret that I care for Davis as a brother and that I would always try to protect him but this had gone too far. Because of what the others had said, Davis had quit the team. He also had some big secret that Gatomon and Patamon knew about and I was planning on getting it out of them. I know I'm starting to sound like Yolei but I want to know why he would keep a secret from me. Anyways when the others got there Yolei was the first to say something.

"Where's Davis at?" she said. "It's funny to think that even after what was said last night about how you guys weren't Davis's friends, he still the first person to be asked about. I saw him walking away from the school with a boy and girl I didn't recognize." I said annoyed. "What do you mean by that?" Kari asked. "Why don't you read the letter that Davis gave me. You should read it out loud so Patamon and Gatomon can hear it." I said. "Well OK." Kari said taking the note.

 _Dear Digi-Destined,_

 _I'm sad to say that I'm quitting the team. I had heard everything that Kari, Yolei, and Tk said about me and I'm not going to stay on a team where half of them don't want me. I have already asked all my teachers to be moved away from you and to be put in different groups so that I don't have to be near you anymore. I have only two requests. The first is that you give the goggles in the package to whomever is worthy of them, so I'm going with my second in command Ken. The second is that I want Patamon and Gatomon to explain my past. They know what I'm talking about. After the story, I would like you to know that I will always be a better Digi-Destined then Kari, Tk, and Yolei would ever hope to be. I would like to thank Cody, Ken, Patamon, Upamon, Gatomon, and Wormmon for supporting me and trying to get them to do what was right. I'm sorry it wasn't enough to get them to see that they are a bunch of pathetic brats that need their mothers to hold their hands and tell them what is right and wrong. This is goodbye my friends._

 _Your friend / old friend, Davis Motomiya_

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Tk yelled. "It seems like our leader just quit you selfish brats. Pay attention!" I yelled "Patamon, Gatomon, what is Dai talking about?" Cody asked said digimon. "Well you see, when Davis was seven he was part of another group of Digi-Destined. We know this because Patamon, Willis's Lopmon, and I were the rulers of the Digital World back then. By the way Ken, did boy with Davis have unruly caramel brown hair wearing a crimson hooded jacket with two golden lines at both sides over a white V-neck that had a crimson triangle with three smaller triangles at the front, a pair of yellow goggles around his neck. And the girl a red-haired girl with her hair tied into a spiky ponytail and lavender eyes wearing a leather jacket over broken heart T-shirt and a pair of jeans." Gatomon started.

"Yes, Why?" Ken asked. Gatomon and Patamon paled. "Those two were also a part of the Digi-Destined team Davis was. Their names are Takato and Rika. Pray that Takato is/was in a good mood when he finds/found out what you did to Davis or you all are toast." Gatomon said. "What do you mean Gatomon?" Yolei asked. "Thirteen kids were called upon to save the Digital World from Lucemon who tried to make a comeback. He almost won too." Patamon said, restarting the story ignoring Yolei. "These kids were given the spirits of the thirteen Legendary Warriors. The spirit Davis got was the Warrior of Miracles. he's always had it and could have used his power over the Digital World to make most of the digimon be good." Gatomon said next. "How would he do that, threaten the digimon?" Tk said.

"No, you see Davis is a Grand Duke of the Digital World, he, the team's leader, the leader's girlfriend, and the second in command were given the title by the King and Queen of the Digiworld, Takato and Rika. Takato was the Warrior of Chaos, while Rika was the Warrior of Harmony. All digimon respect them. One of the reasons we tried getting you to stop is because Rika could easily make all the digimon see you guys as enemies. Another reason is because they are our family. When Lopmon, Patamon and I were returned to our Digi-Eggs the kids were the ones who took care of us, even if they had to find our eggs first. They are our family, Takato and Rika oddly enough taking the role of being the father and Mother even though they were seven, and when they're mad we're mad, when they're sad we're sad. Now you just made one of your greatest allies leave. He had the power to call the others and have them help you when you truly needed it. I'm really ashamed of you." Gatomon said

"Hey Gatomon, Patamon. I just found something taped to the inside of the small box that the goggles were in. It's another note. You guys should read it" I said to the two digimon. "OK" Gatomon said.

 _ **Dear our little warrior (Patamon) and little princess (Gatomon)**_

 _ **If you are reading this then it means you have Davis's goggles. we want you guys to do something for me. TK, Kari, and Yolei are now under Order 12. Also, execute Order 42. You know we wouldn't do this unless we were REALLY angry or something like that. We know this is asking a lot but if need be we will use the card I hate to use. Just in case You aren't going to do it then here it is. As King and Queen of the Digital World we command you to execute Order 42. We're really sorry that we had to do that.**_ _Your mother wanted to execute them, but Davis and I managed to calm her down._ **They're lucky that's all I wanted to do. If I could, I'd torture them for the next thousand years for hurting someone I care about, then execute them.** _You read kids, this is why I never make your mother angry_ _ **. When it is done, go see Bokomon and Neemon. Tell them why we had you do it and they will understand. They love you more then, anything and know that we wouldn't ask this of you. Also, tell Ken, Cody, and the older Digi-Destined. We're sorry we had to do this. we love you guys so much.**_

 _ **Your parents,**_ _Takato_ _ **and**_ **Rika**

"Patamon, it looks like we have no choice but to do it. You know we can't go against a royal demand." Gatomon said. "That means we have to start now if we are to get it done in under a week." Patamon said. "Guys what are Order 12 and 42 and why are they saying sorry to me and Ken, even though we've never met." Cody asked. "Order 42 is the order were Lopmon, Gatomon, and I go around the world and get all the digimon. We then take them back to the Digital World and shut down the gates to the Digiworld. The only people who would have access to the Digital World then is the Legendary Warriors. That's why Takato and Rika made it a royal demand. They knew that we wouldn't do it if we had a choice. We see this place as a second home, and love you guys. Order 12 states that Digi-destined that fall under it shall be branded traitors against the Digiworld. Their partner Digimon sent back to the Digiworld and if a Digimon ever sees them in the Digiworld they're to be killed on sight no exceptions, even if the digimon was their ex-partner." Patamon explained.

"Well it's not happening. You guys aren't leaving. They can't make you leave." Yolei said. "Actually, they can. If we don't we will be seen as traitors and then if we are seen by any digimon in the Digital World we are to be dragged away and thrown in prison. They don't like having to do this but you guys pushed them over the edge. That's why they said sorry to Ken, Cody, and the older Digi-Destined. They don't want to do this. If I'm correct Davis will be sending Veemon away too, while Takato and Rika do the same with their partners. It's because of you that we have to leave" Gatomon explained.

"I'm going to kill them... I'M GOING TO KILL THEM." Tk said. "They're forcing you to do this and threatening you guys. I will NOT let this happen." Tk added on. "That's a bad idea. You would be dead in seconds." Patamon said. "Please, they can hardly do anything to us." Yolei said still acting arrogant. I walked over to Yolei and smacked her. I left a good mark behind. "I'm going to go find him. Cody, are you coming with me." I said. "Right behind you." Cody replied. "We're coming too." Gatomon said pulling Patamon along with her.

Davis P.O.V.

Takato, Rika, and I were about half way done packing my stuff. I was leaving my clothes until the night before and I was going to have my computer packed this Friday. I was in the middle of setting a stack of books in a box when I heard a knock on the door. "JUN, CAN YOU GET IT." I yelled. "SURE, THING DAVIS." Jun yelled back from where ever she was in the house. About a minute later there was a knock on my door. "Going somewhere?" I heard Ken ask.

"I'm moving in with a friend. I assume you already had a meeting with the others." I replied. "Yeah and I want to know why they're forcing every digimon back to the Digiworld" Ken said gesturing to Takato and Rika. "They're doing it because clearly humans are not ready for them." I told my friend. "Would you like some help packing then?" he asked with a smile on his face. "You're not mad?" Takato asked. "Well I'm not happy but if you feel this is the right decision then so be it." Ken said. After that we started packing everything and when we were done packing what was going to be packed until this Friday or this weekend we went out to get some pizza. Patamon and Gatomon had started to round up the digimon while we were packing.


End file.
